


Car Wash

by summer_of_1985



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Car Wash - Freeform, Episode: s02e03: Girl Meets the Secret of Life, F/M, Post-Car Wash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Post-Car Wash, it's been sat in my Wattpad drafts for months
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 11





	Car Wash

Lucas, Riley and Farkle were drenched after Maya soaked them with the hose as Riley had done to Lucas and how he retaliated.

The three stood against the car, with Maya having now turned the hose off. "You amateurs!" She laughed, as Farkle shook his head like a dog, and Riley started ringing her hair out.

"Farkle, you're not a dog!" Riley complains, grabbing her second-oldest friend by his head to stop him. Lucas smiles at Riley, who has stopped ringing her hair out, and now start on the top and jacket she wears.

The class start to head back indoors, which is when Lucas notices that Zay must have gone in long before. He feels a sting of pain in his heart, knowing that he's done that to one of his oldest friends.

The four walk back inside, Riley stopping to take her shoes off. "I am not walking any further, with my shoes squelching," Riley pulls a face, as Farkle walks away from the three.

"Riley, I just want to tell you how sorry I am," Lucas says, gently holding her wrist, the one that doesn't have her shoes hanging from it. The light makeup she was wearing is now starting to run, and bits of water drip from her nose and hair, but Lucas still finds her as cute as a button.

"I deserved it, after what I did to you," Riley smiles, slipping her wrist through Lucas's grip, so that's she's holding his hand. "I'm sorry for that, by the way,"

The pair smiled at each other, before noticing that Farkle has gone 'walkies' as Maya puts it. Only for a loud scream/screech to be held, as Farkle had gone and put himself in Maya's bad books.

Farkle dumps the blue bucket that Riley had dumped over Lucas's head, and hides behind the pair.

"What did you do?" Riley asks, looking over her shoulder at Stuart Minkus' son.

Maya Hart comes storming over, drenched in water, and has also looked like she should have cartoon smoke coming out of her ears.

"You're on your own buddy," Riley states, shuffling around Farkle to Lucas's other side. The Texan smiles softly at her and watches as Maya attacks.

"Friends stick together!" Farkle shouts as he gets sprayed by water yet again.

"You dumped the bucket on Maya!" Riley replies, grabbing Lucas's arm, hiding behind his arm. "We've been on her bad side before, I ain't doing it again!" Riley exclaims, pushing her head into his arm. 

* * *

The four walked back into school, shoes squelching and drips of water dropping off them. Which is when Riley remembered her extra clothes in her gym locker, and she smiled. She backtracked and started walking towards the locker room. 

"Honey? Where ya going?" Maya asked, reaching down and takes her shoes off as well.

"Locker room, spare clothes," Riley shook her head, water droplets splattering around her.

Maya smiled and started following her best friend. Lucas knew that he would have to explain what he did in Texas that saw him leaving his home state and moving to New York City - but he's actually thankful for 'Texas Lucas' as he never would have met Riley.


End file.
